MG (THE MG)
MG is a Mecha who is piloted by Akane Yashiro Overview MG is one of three main Mechas that appear in THE MG, and is piloted by Akane Yashiro. By calling the Mecha's name into her watch-like device, Akane will say that "It's Show Time" and MG will be transported to her location and will usually burst out of the ground. MG is semi-sentient and is shown to have a mind of its own at times. When Akane was in danger of being killed in "Sin", the Mecha goes over to its master and prevents what could've been Akane's untimely demise. MG is seen as slow, lumbering, and heavy unlike the more agile and lighter mechas featured in other series. What MG lacks in agility, he offsets with his sheer power. Mechas like MG, are heavily armed with weapons such as missiles, M.A.S.E.R.s, machine guns, bladed weapons, etc. Despite his lack of speed, MG is capable of limited running/jogging/speed walking. The movement of MG and other Mechas is usually related to the pilot's own reaction time. MG's Cockpit is located in the neck area while the actual pilot console is enclosed in a glass dome on a raised pedestal to protect the pilot from harsh environments. When entering or exiting the Mecha, the front part of its neck will split apart. MG can only be piloted by Akane, as the Mecha has chose her to be its pilot, however Akemi was able to control MG for a very short amount of time to stall off a threat before its real pilot, Akane, had arrived. It is unknown why MG allowed the android to pilot it however it can be inferred that the only reason why MG allowed Akemi to pilot itself was because the Mecha "trusted" her. MG is equipped with a radio, speakers, a microphone, and multiple monitors inside the cockpit which are used for communication. MG is also capable of linking remotely with Akane's watch-like device even if it's not being piloted by her and can transmit messages or images to the device. MG has a radar system used for locating ground and air targets although its range is limited. Additionally, MG has some sort of system that it uses to scan other Mechas. The entirety of MG's body is covered in heavy armored plating which it needs if it is to survive heavy combat. The heaviest armor is on the arms as MG's arms are mostly used as shields. The glass-like material that makes up the windshield-like portion on MG's head can deflect beams. It's extremely durable and can only be cracked when extreme pressure is applied to it. However the mecha known as The Megadeus was able to to completely destroy it. MG is not capable of flight. Weapons MG possesses a varied array of weapons. The cockpit includes an assortment of pedals, levers and buttons that control the Mecha. The weapons are hidden within a Mecha, so only by displacing certain parts of the armor can the pilot make use of them. * Spectral Buster: MG can fire a concentrated energy beam from the windshield-like portion on its head. To charge the attack, MG points his forearms upwards and continues charging the attack until he slams his fists infront of himself which then the beam is fired from the "windshield". The attack can be fired in short continuous bursts and can also be sustained for a long time although it loses its output the longer it is used. The Spectral Buster cannot be used if MG's "windshield" is shattered * Arc Line: MG can fire laser beams from his eyes. They have long range and can be used as a cutting device * Mecha Buster: After charging up energy in its dorsal spines, MG can fire a powerful beam of rainbow colored energy from its mouth. The attack takes a few seconds to charge up when fired normally but the Mecha Buster can deal the most damage if it is fired at full power. The beam weakens the longer it is sustained * Missile Barrage: MG can fire off missiles from hidden compartments located on its body. MG's missiles must be replaced after they have been used * Maser Assault: MG has two Maser Cannons that he can use to shoot his enemies with * Sudden Impact: Each of MG's arms have pressurized pistons. They are pressurized so that when they are drawn back and released, they add much more force behind MG's punches. It's only drawback is that it can only be used at either close range or point blank. The combined strength of MG's punch and the Sudden Impact is capable of going through 3 skyscrapers with ease * G Thunder: A pair of multiple barrel firearm machine guns contained within the forearms. Once activated, the armor covering the forearm opens exposing 4 gun barrels. The rotating barrels fire energy volleys at high-speed, while generating a ring of energy that explodes on impact * G Crusher: MG has a large, harpoon-like anchor hidden underneath its forearm armor. These rocket propelled harpoons are usually used to impale enemies and bring them closer to itself * G Anchor: MG has several rocket-guided anchors hidden in his waist area. They can be used to pull MG out of danger and just like the G Crushers, it can be used to impale enemies and drag them closer. The G Anchors can also be used to stabilize MG and support its weight * Thermal Buffer Shield: The armor on MG's shoulders and forearms open up which reveals static shield generators. MG can use the energy generated by it to decimate its enemies * Final Stage: MG's inside and outside are transformed and a massive cannon emerges from the chest, the G Anchors are deployed to withstand the gun's recoil, and the Thermal Buffer Shield is activated to protect the momentarily incapacitated Mecha during the Final Stage. The cannon has enough destructive force to severly damage The Megadeus and was also capable of decimating the entire area around MG. After firing, the cannon is discarded immediately. For unknown reasons, the Sudden Impact pistons in both arms are fired straight ahead immediately before the cannon fires Gallery G THUNDER.png|A rather cartoony version of MG performing the G Thunder move Trivia * Most of MG's attacks are based off of the Big O's attacks Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Robots Category:Godzilla Monsters Category:THE MG